1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for storing and manipulating dental floss used for cleaning a person's teeth, particularly to an improved dental floss holder manipulated in mechanical means to tighten up dental floss or to replace, and the dental floss holder can be used repeatedly.
2. Related Art
As is well known, oral hygiene is very important. A basic approach to maintain a well oral hygiene is to brush teeth after every meal. However, it is difficult to brush teeth everywhere after a meal and is not easy to scale the teeth by brushing. Therefore, for the importance of oral hygiene, dentists appeal to everyone to brush teeth cooperatively with picking teeth by dental floss. Conventional dental floss holder is generally classified to two types: one is spooling type and the other one is Y-shaped type; dental floss of the preceding type is reeled in paper spool, when use, users have to draw the floss and tighten the floss up to scale teeth; in this way to clean teeth particularly requires cleanness of hands, or oral hygiene may be affected; besides rear molar teeth are difficult to clean in this way since manipulation angles.
As to the Y-shaped dental floss holder, dental floss thereof has been fixed on a gap of the Y-shaped holder, when use, users only need use one hand to manipulate it, therefore, the hand will not touch floss directly. However, rear molar teeth are still hard to clean due to the manipulation angles problem. Furthermore, the Y-shaped dental floss holder is usually thrown away after cleaning, which may cause garbage pollution and waste resources; so, aforementioned two types of dental floss holder need to be improved.